


paganini, vivaldi, and other has-beens

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Allison didn’t know much about the violin.





	paganini, vivaldi, and other has-beens

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of songs.

In her younger years Allison’s knowledge of the violin came exclusively from listening to Vanya practice. She didn’t know any of the songs or the theory. Hell, she wasn’t even sure how Vanya managed to coax music out of it. Allison was pretty sure that Vanya was beyond talented, but she didn’t know that objectively. She had nothing to compare it to.

By the time she reached adulthood she had slightly more experience, but Allison still didn’t know any of the songs or of any contemporary players with talents superior to Vanya’s. What she did know for certain was the way she would fall apart if Vanya wrote her a song of her own. It was for the best that Vanya never returned Allison’s glances.

(Well, she had. It was always after Allison had already looked away. Vanya had also written songs about her before. Allison would never know these things.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
